Divatox
Divatox is the main villain in Power Rangers: Turbo. She is also known as the Intergalactic Pirate Queen of Evil and the Toxic Diva. She was portrayed by Hilary Shepard Turner in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, and by Carol Hoyt in the first half of the series while Turner was on maternity leave. Turner later returned in the episode "The Darkest Day". History Divatox is an extremely beautiful intergalactic pirate queen who leads a large number of cutthroat aliens, monsters and mutants in her evil conquests throughout the universe. From her base, the gigantic fish-shaped submarine known as the Subcraft, Divatox and her minions travel about the universe plundering riches to satisfy Divatox's greed. Divatox was implied to be the biological twin sister of Dimitria, a good being who Zordon asks to mentor his Rangers on Earth. She is also the adoptive daughter of the infamous sea hag, Mama D, the aunt of Elgar, and sister of General Havoc. Her adoptive father, a space pirate, was thrown in the Vortex of Eternal Doom and Sorrow by her mother. Havoc was a cyborg and had another sibling who happened to be the parent of Elgar. She is an acquaintance of Rita Repulsa. She wears contact lenses, and can fire blasts of energy from her eyes, whether it is energy projection, materialization, or transformation. In the storyarc "Honey I Shrunk the Rangers", she also exhibited a lizard-like extended tongue, in her attempt to eat the shrunken rangers, thus proving Divatox is not entirely human. She recruited Piranhatrons, Rygog, and Porto in the Subcraft. Her favorite phrase is "Viva La Diva!" Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie Divatox journeyed to the planet Liaria to capture the wizard Lerigot in order to use his power to journey to the ancient lost island of Muranthias on Earth where she planned on resurrecting and marrying the demon Maligore in order to obtain his great power, with which she planned to use to steal all the riches in the universe. Divatox captured former Power Rangers Jason and Kimberly to use for sacrifices for Maligore. After the rangers rescued Lerigot, divatox coerced the Rangers into surrendering Lerigot to her in order to try to save Jason and Kimberly. However, she tricked them and managed to capture Lerigot. After capturing Lerigot, Divatox used his magic to allow her submarine safe passage through the Nemesis Triangle to reach Muranthias. Along the way, she discovered the Turbo Power Rangers were on her trail and tried her best to destroy them. She even called Rita Repulsa to find a way to be rid of them. Once on Muranthias, Divatox attempted to awaken the ancient god of the Malachians, Maligore. The Turbo Rangers crashed the ceremony and managed to destroy Maligore with the Turbo Megazord. Divatox was furious and swore to exact revenge on the Rangers. Power Rangers Turbo Divatox, in a quest for revenge, rallied her forced and traveled to Earth in the hopes of destroying the Rangers and conquering their planet. Along the way, Divatox managed to uncover the Rangers' secret identities. She tried to sabotage the Rangers' graduation ceremony but failed. She even attempted to trap intergalactic sage, Zordon and Alpha 5 in a wormhole. Divatox would send many of her own monsters to defeat the rangers but met with failure time and time again. Some time later, the Blue Senturion had arrived from the future with a message for Dimitria of Inquiris, who had taken Zordon's post as mentor to the Power Rangers. Divatox posed as her so she can receive the message. She did, and was shocked of the outcome of the future. It was revealed to her that she would combine forces with Rita Repulsa & Lord Zedd and the Machine Empire and they would conquer the universe. Divatox, however, viewed this as a threat, not wanting to share the universe's riches with the other forces of evil. She also learned that a team of heroes would eventually pose a threat to the alliance. Divatox swore to prevent the message from coming to pass. On one occasion, Divatox nearly succeeded in destroying the rangers and Angel Grove, but Earth's heroes were aided by four teenagers. The four teenagers eventually took the places of the veteran rangers, who moved on with their lives. Unfortunately, the new Power Rangers proved to be just a nuissance to Divatox as the former ones. She also had to deal with another space voyager, the Phantom Ranger, who meddled in Divatox's schemes. {C Divatox also receives help from her mother, Mama D, and her brother, General Havoc, to try to destroy the Turbo Rangers. However each plan failed. She even manages to capture the Turbo Megazord and obtain the Phantom Ranger's ruby, combining the two to do battle with the Rangers' Rescue Megazord. However, the Rangers reclaimed their Turbo Megazord and ruined Divatox's diabolical plots one after the other. Later, Divatox resorts to sending the all-powerful titan Goldgoyle to destroy the Power Rangers. Goldgoyle managed to destroy both of the Rangers' Megazords, though he died in the process. Elgar and Rygog then stumble upon the Power Chamber while traveling through the desert and immediately report the information to their Queen. With the location of the Power Chamber, Divatox sent her entire army to destroy it. Shortly before launching their attack, the Blue Senturion and Dimitria left Earth to help out on Zordon's homeworld, Eltar which was under attack. She had Elgar place bombs inside Power Chamber during the attack, eventually blowing the Command Center to smithereens. They also capture Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster. After the Chamber blew up, Divatox had her army search the rubble to make sure the Rangers really were destroyed. Before she could complete the search, she was summoned to the Cimmerian Planet by Dark Specter, the Monarch of Evil. Divatox wanted to finish her conquest of Earth, but feared Dark Specter and obliged. Power Rangers In Space She later joined the United Alliance of Evil and was part of the invasion force that sought to conquer the universe. Divatox (along with Rita) initially lobbied for the job of going after the Space Rangers, but was turned down by Dark Specter in favor of Astronema. Divatox was placed in charge of hiding Zordon on other planets while his powers were being drained. Divatox took him to the planet Hercuron but had to leave because she was spotted by the Phantom Ranger. At one point, Storm Blaster managed to escape from Divatox, so she contacted Astronema to find out if she'd seen the living car. However, Divatox ends up losing both vehicles to the Space Rangers, with help from the Blue Turbo Ranger. During Dark Specter's Universal Conquest, Divatox was sent to attack Gratha, a planet that was protected by the Aquitian Rangers. She was horrified and outraged after Astronema took over as Queen of all Evil after Dark Specter's demise. Later, Divatox is turned good by Zordon's energy wave. She was now in white robes and expressed joy at her new appearance, seemingly confirming that she was Dimitria's long lost twin sister. Powers & Abilities Like almost every Power Ranger villain in the Zordon era, Divatox possesses the ability to teleport from place to place. She is capable of firing powerful energy beams from her eyes and fire beams that can morph objects into something else. Divatox may look human, but in reality she possesses a tongue that can extend to great lengths like a lizard's, and has shown to easily catch flies with. Not only is her tongue long, but it is also very fast, strong, and incredibly powerful. When she shrunk the Power Rangers down to the size of insects, she was able to wrap her tongue around one of the Rangers and keep them constricted. Divatox's only weapon in the series is her retractable blade on the gauntlet she wears on her left arm. She is quite swift with it as seen when she cut off her nephew's hand with ease. Divatox also appears to have some degree superhuman strength. She easily flipped Visceron to ground and defeated Elgar in arm wrestling with relative ease. Personality Divatox is an extremely vain and cruel queen. She is arrogant and refuses to accept defeat. Divatox treats her minions like they're garbage, especially her nephew Elgar. The only member of her crew that she seems to have a slight soft spot towards is Rygog. Divatox can be very hysterical and is prone to overreacting. Divatox has a short temper, which means she's easily annoyed and angered. Her minions all fear her when she's angry. Jealousy also runs in her blood as she immediately becomes jealous after Dark Specter chooses Astronema to take over the Dark Fortress and hunt down the Rangers. Divatox is spoiled and pampered. Being an all-powerful Queen who is accustomed to getting what she wants, Divatox never settles for being second-best or failure. Her vengeful nature drives her to destroy those who get in her way. Appearance Divatox is a beautiful Intergalactic Pirate Queen and she dresses like one. Divatox is usually seen wearing a golden mask that covers just one of her eyes. Her hair is tied with her signature purple ponytail hanging loosely behind her. She wears armor that consists of a black, gold, and red corset that exposes her midriff and a lot of cleavage, gold shoulder plates, a red cape that is attached to a high collar that covers the back of Divatox's head, and a short tattered skirt. She is seen wearing black leather gloves that extend past her elbows and long black boots that come up to her knees. Being an Intergalactic Pirate Queen, Divatox possesses a lot of jewelry and she can sometimes be seen wearing some. She wears a necklace of what appears to be gold coins and has many rings that she wears over her gloved hands. On her left arm, she has a gold gauntlet strapped to her arm that contains a sharp knife that Divatox can shoot out to attack with whenever she pleases. Relationship to Dimitria Divatox's relationship with Dimitria was always left open-ended and ambiguous. Their sisterhood was implied throughout the entire series but never officially confirmed. The characters were played by the same actress (Carol Hoyt) throughout the first few episodes of the Turbo season, until Hillary Shephard Turner reprised the role of Divatox for the remainder. In an episode of the season, it was revealed to Dimitria that she had a long-lost twin sister who was kidnapped by a family of space pirates, thus making it quite possible that Divatox is the said sister. In another implication of their relationship, when Dimitria first arrived on Earth and Elgar inquired as to why Divatox hated her, Divatox replied with "If Dimitria's the embodiment of good, and I'm the embodiment of evil, you can put two and two together." The final hint of their sisterhood is in Countdown to Destruction when after Divatox is purified by Zordon's Energy Wave she looks identical to Dimitria, right down to the flowing white gown, only lacking the head-dress. Trivia *Both the actresses who played Divatox portrayed her differently. Hoyt plays her evil and calculating whilst Turner plays her as a bit of a loon. Fans unanimously seemed to favor Turner's portrayal of the character. *Other than Rita and Zedd, she is the only villain to destroy the Power Chamber and take the powers away from the Power Rangers. *In the film, Divatox's costume reveals a lot of cleavage and exposes her midrift. When the show begins, her costume is covered up and much more conservative. *Divatox is one of the few villains who have never fought the Rangers directly herself. However, she did battle the Rangers using her Divazord. Although she has never shown her true abilities, it's safe to say she must be powerful or her armies would not fear and obey her. *Divatox is the first person to ever use a "swear" or "curse" word on screen. In the Turbo movie she says "Hell's bells." *Rita showed to have a fierce rivalry with Divatox who Divatox had fierce rivalary with her successor Astronema. Memorable Quotes * "IDIOTS!" *"The idea was to woo Maligore, not make him lose his lunch!" *"I have a date with destiny. I want Lerigot's family captured and brought here." *"Yes! He must be looking for Zordon. Excellent, you may kiss my hand.... Gotcha!" *"Once we are wed, I will use his powers to raid all the riches of the Universe. Oooh, thinking about it just gives me goosebumps." *"Do I look fat? Naah" *"Ha! No Power Rangers in sight. I knew Zordon would get it through his thick skull not to mess with me!" *"If anyone sees any reason why we two should not join in holy matrimony... SHUT UP!!!" *"We're sinking... we're sinking... we're sinking. Ok ok, don't panic... don't panic. WE'RE SINKING!!!!!!" *"All my plans! The money, the jewels.. the plastic surgery. I didn't even get a honeymoon!" *"Fire the torpedos!" *"Viva la Diva!" *"Hell's bells" Gallery See also *Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie *Trakeena her successor. *Astronema her successor. *Beauty Zonnette her supersentai equalvalent. Category:Turbo Category:In Space Category:Villains Category:Villains turns Good Category:Main Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Female Villains Category:American-exclusive Villains